


The Best Surprise

by cindyls1969



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyls1969/pseuds/cindyls1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom had expected to spend his anniversary alone....but Daniel had a fantastic surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Surprise

Tom opened his front door and smiled. He could smell something amazing and he was willing to bet it was his favorite pasta sauce…the one his boyfriend made from scratch –The boyfriend who wasn’t supposed to be back from America until two days from now.

“Danny?” He walked through the house, stopping to hang up his jacket and put his shoes in the closet before heading to the kitchen. It was empty except for the big pot of sauce keeping warm in the oven. Thinking Daniel might have had to step out, he hurried to the bedroom, wanting to shower and get changed before he got home.

When he walked through the bedroom door, however, he stopped short. There on the bed wearing nothing but black boxer-briefs and the dress shirt Tom had been wearing the day before was Daniel. He was sound asleep, curled up into a ball in the middle of the blanket and shivering. His computer lay open beside him and his hair was a mess.

Daniel must have hopped on the last flight for England after finishing his shoot in New York and Tom wasn’t in the least bit surprised. It was their two year anniversary that night and no one was bigger on special days than his Danny.

It made Tom grin when he thought about how many of the fans had gotten it right with all their Drarry stories, only it was Tom and Daniel that were madly in love, not Draco and Harry.

Daniel shivered on the bed again and Tom crossed to him quickly. The man was always cold and when they managed to spend the night in bed together between location shoots, Daniel always slept curled up in Tom’s arms. He told Tom constantly that he didn’t sleep well away from home because he didn’t have his favorite “pillow” to keep him warm.

Tom grabbed one of the blankets they kept on the foot of the bed and covered Daniel up. He kissed him on the temple before heading to the bathroom for his shower. 

It felt good to strip out of his clothes and step under the spray of hot water. He had washed all the stage makeup off his face before leaving the set that day, but he hated all the crap they put in his hair to keep it manageable. It felt like he was literally washing the stress of the day away and he sighed in relief as he stood under the spray.

He heard the creak of the bathroom door and turned to find Daniel standing there watching him through the clear glass that separated them. Tom smiled when Daniel unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall to the floor before pushing his underwear off and walking over and opening the door and climbing in the shower.

“Hi baby.” Tom loved the shy smile Daniel still got every time Tom called him “baby”. 

“Hi. Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I wanted everything to be perfect when you got home.” Daniel pressed his body up against Tom’s, wrapping his arms around waist and snuggling in as close as he could.

Tom kissed him. “It’s always perfect when you’re home. You know I love seeing you in my clothes. It’s so fucking hot.”

Daniel shivered against him and Tom leaned down to nip at his neck, wanting to feel him shiver again. He wasn’t disappointed.

“Tom…” Daniel whined and Tom relented. 

“Alright love, let’s finish getting cleaned up.” He turned Daniel around and grabbed the shampoo. He lathered up Daniel’s hair, taking his time washing it. He loved how the other man almost purred as Tom massaged his head. When he was finished, he rinsed him off carefully, Daniel quiet and pliant under his hands and then leaned him against the wall so he could quickly wash his own hair.

Once he was done, he turned off the water and got out of the shower, pulling Daniel behind him. Grabbing a towel, he dried Daniel off and then wiped himself down before leading him back into the bedroom and pushing him toward the bed. 

“We have to eat…” Daniel tried to protest but Tom kissed him and pulled the covers back.

“Get into bed, Danny. I’m going to shut off the oven. There’s only one thing I’m hungry for right now and I’m afraid that as good as the food smells, that’s not it.” He grinned as Daniel’s eyes darkened and he scrambled to get under the blanket. 

Not bothering to dress, he quickly went to the kitchen and turned off the oven then made sure the doors were locked before walking back to the bedroom.

Daniel was sitting propped up against the headboard, exposed from the waist up and Tom growled a little as he pulled the covers down and crawled up the bed between his legs, pulling on Daniel’s legs until he was lying flat.

“Hey I’m cold.” The innocent look on Daniel’s face didn’t fool Tom for a second.

Tom curled over him and plundered his mouth, moaning with pleasure when Daniel wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When they parted to breath, Tom smiled down at him. “Don’t worry, love. I’ll keep you warm.”

“You always do.” Daniel closed his eyes and tipped his head back, and Tom couldn’t resist the invitation. He sucked at the delicate skin of Daniel’s neck, leaving the marks he knew that the other man craved. 

“Did you miss me baby?” He licked over one of Daniel’s nipples then bit down on it carefully. Daniel whimpered and arched his back. “What do you want first? My mouth?” Tom moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before kissing his way down Daniel’s stomach. 

Tom pulled the head of Daniel’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard for a moment before stopping. “Or do you just want my cock?” He shoved his nose into the damp skin of Daniel’s balls, loving how he smelled there, even after a shower.

“You’re mouth…fuck.” Daniel’s voice was breathless. “I want your mouth…please.”

Tom licked Daniel’s cock from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head and pressing against the sensitive nerves there. “Where do you want it? You want me to suck your cock?” His own cock was twitching in anticipation. He knew what Daniel wanted…but he was going to make him ask.

Daniel shook his head. “No…I want…oh god…please Tom”

“Uh uh, love. Tell me what you want. Or show me.” Daniel had a hard time expressing what he wanted…especially if he thought it was a little dirty. 

Daniel look at him desperately for a moment and then reached down and pushed Tom away before turning himself over and pulling his knees under him. “Please Tom…love your mouth.”

It suddenly didn’t matter that Dan couldn’t say it. Tom smoothed his hands over the soft skin of Dan’s ass before spreading his cheeks apart and running his tongue over Dan’s tightly furled hole. Dan shuddered under him and spread his legs a little more. He let out a long groan and it just spurred Tom on.

He used his thumbs to open the pucker a little and dove in. He loved using his mouth to open Dan for his cock. His boyfriend made the most beautiful little moans and pleas the whole time as he tried desperately to fuck himself on Tom’s tongue. 

Tom loved that he was the only one who got to see Dan like this…loved that he was the only man who had ever put his mouth on him or got to put his cock in him. It had been just the two of them since that first night so long ago.

He lost himself to his task, licking and sucking and nipping at the rim before making his tongue into a point and pressing inside. After a while he slid in a finger…and then two. He almost wanted to keep going and make Dan come this way, but Dan’s pleading finally got to be too much.

“Please Tom…I’m ready. Needyouneedyouneedyou.” Dan’s words were starting to slur together as his desperation overtook him.

Tom pulled away and quickly grabbed the lube out of the night table. Slicking up two fingers, he worked the lube into Dan’s already wet hole until he was satisfied that it was enough and then greased up his cock. He wiped his hand on the bedding before carefully pushing into Dan. 

Once he was all the way in, he put his arm under Dan’s chest and pulled him up so that he was practically sitting in Tom’s lap. Grabbing Dan’s hands he put them on the top of the headboard. “Hang on Danny. You’re gonna ride me like this baby.”

Dan moaned and nodded frantically as he started to move. Tom put his hands on Dan’s hips to steady him and looked down, fascinated as always to watch his cock stretch and slide in and out of Dan’s ass. “Looks so good babe…my cock inside you. Almost as good as it feels.”

Dan whimpered and lifted himself a little higher, almost letting Tom slide out before grinding back down into his lap. “God…so good.” Dan was riding him furiously, but suddenly it wasn’t enough. Tom lifted up and lay over him, grabbing the headboard with one hand while wrapping the arm around Dan’s waist to hold them together.

Dan cried out when Tom started fucking him harder, but he pushed back, in a frenzy for everything Tom would give him. “Yes…oh fuck!”

Tom slammed into him and he could feel his orgasm building in his balls so he reached down and started jacking Dan’s cock, hard and fast. “Come for me baby. Wanna feel you squeeze down on me.”

Dan keened loudly and suddenly Tom’s hand was coated in liquid heat and the pressure on his cock became almost unbearable. A few more thrusts and he followed Dan over the edge as his vision whited out for a few moments.

When he finally could breathe again he realized that Dan had collapsed against the pillows and that he had fallen on top of him. 

“Sorry baby…” He started to get off but stopped when Dan reached back and held him there, while trying to squirm impossibly closer. 

“No…just stay.” He sounded sleepy and sweet and Tom couldn’t resist.

“Okay Danny.” Tom knew he wouldn’t be able to stay like this for long. He was basically holding himself up so he didn’t squish Dan, but he would do it as long as he could. When he’d been gone to long, Dan just wanted to be surrounded by Tom as much as possible and Tom was more than happy to give him whatever he wanted.

In a little while, he shift and Danny would turn over and drape himself over Tom’s body and they’d lay there sleeping for a while before getting up and eating the lovely dinner Dan had made. 

But for now, he kissed the back of Dan’s neck and thanked whatever gods were listening for giving him this amazing man to love.


End file.
